


Without Him

by TheGreatDepression



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDepression/pseuds/TheGreatDepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi helps the Reader feel better after a devastating break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

You had tried so hard to keep him happy. You let out a shaky breath, trying your hardest to keep it at a steady pace, but failing as the tears continue to pour down your cheeks. Your knees ached from having been kept in such a cramped position for so long, but you barely even felt the pain, due to your much worse pain in your chest. You felt as is you'd been stabbed millions of times, and your entire body was stiff. Your heart throbbed, feeling as if every time it pumped, your entire body shook. 

You had lost weight, you changed your personality, you dressed better, you wore makeup, and so much more, but he was still unhappy with you. You knew that he was going to leave you soon anyway and that you were just delaying the inevitable, but you wanted him to stay with you as long as possible. You aren't quite sure why you felt as if you needed him, or his approval, but that didn't stop you from trying to impress him.   
  
You would always do your hair a different way, or change your entire look, just so he could take a second glance, but he never noticed. He was always too distracted by all the prettier girls, like Feferi or Aradia, to ever even look at you for more than a few minutes or so. You aren't even sure why he decided to stay with you that long to begin with, especially considering his obvious crush on Feferi. But, you had always tried to fool yourself into thinking that he was just kidding when he said that he wished you were more like her, or when he stared at her all class period instead of you.   
  
But, that was all over now that you aren't with him anymore. He was already dating Feferi and seemed much happier with her than he did with you. You hated her so much for being so damn perfect. The way her eyes sparkle, her perfect body, amazing smile, voice, hair, and pretty much everything else, made you sick. She was so much better than you in every way, and you can't stand it. You remember when the two of you used to be so close, back in the first year of high school. But, after she started interfering with you and his relationship, you got into a huge argument with her. Ever since then, she was as good as dead to you.   
  
And right now, you wish you could be the single cause of her fucking death. You want to see her disgusting pink blood drip off your fingers. But, you knew you couldn't kill her because you don't want to make him any angrier at you. You wanted him to be happy, with or without you by his side. If she makes him happy, then you're happy. Despite what he's done to you, you still want nothing but the best for him.   
  
Suddenly, you hear a ping sound from You shake your head, moving your aching legs under you, attempting to lift yourself from the ground without falling over in the process, which you fail at the first time, letting out a curse as you landed right on your butt. The second time, you stood, wobbling a bit as you did, taking a second to balance yourself, before stumbling over to your laptop, that was sitting on your bed, and opened it. You winced when the light from the screen temporarily blinded, blinking away the tears from your eyes before your eyes adjusted to the brightness. You type in your password, and you're instantly greeted with what seemed like a thousand more pings from it.   
  
You open the first log you see, not really caring who it was that you were talking to. You knew that this would happen; your friends must be worried, so they spammed your pesterchum until you answered. You guess you can't really blame them considering you haven't been to school in three days, and you haven't contacted any of your friends either. By now they must know what happened, you bet rumors have been spreading like wildfire. To be honest, you were a bit afraid to go back to school, but not only because you'll be forced to see the new happy couple, but you would also have to face all of the judging looks from all of the other students, and probably some name-calling from them as well.    
  
But, you'll deal with that when it's time. For now, you need to get to this conversation.   
  
[Name, pester Terezi.]  
  
~ gallowsCalibrator  [GC] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 11:50pm ~  
  
GC: [N4M3]!  
  
[This conversation is not really anything important. She's coming to your house. Quit bitching about the authors laziness and go get ready.]  
  
You groan and stand up from your bed, and go into your bathroom to stare at yourself in disbelief in your mirror. You looked a complete mess. You swear the bags under your eyes had bags, if that was even possible, and your entire face was an unattractive pale color, except of course for your cheeks, which were flushed pink from all the crying. There were tear tracks all over your face, and your clothes were wrinkled and your hair was so knotted you wondered if you could even get a brush through it ever again, not to mention the large amount of cuts on your arms, and your thighs. Well, you have a lot of work to do  in not a lot of time. Damnit Terezi.   
  
You take off all of your clothes as quickly as possible, before hopping into the shower, and cleaning yourself as quickly as you could. You hopped out as soon as you were finished, grabbing your hairbrush that was laying on the nearby counter, and began to painfully brush your hair, wince practically every time you moved the brush. Before you knew it, ten minutes had passed, and you dropped your brush, sprinting back into your room, straight to your dresser, opening a drawer, and grabbing a random shirt, some jeans, underwear (I refuse to call them "panties"), and your bra.   
  
Another five minutes passed, and you were fully dressed, now all you need to do is put on some makeup, and your hoodie to cover your arms. You pull on the hoodie, and run back into the bathroom, grabbing your concealer, and dabbing it all over your face, rubbing it in until you looked okay. Just as you finished, you hear loud banging on your door, making you jump in shock, and run out of your room, yelling, "Coming!" Oh, your voice sounds awful. You guess it makes sense, considering you haven't talked in days. You clear your throat, hoping it'll help, before twisting your knob and swung the door open, fake smile on your face. "Hey, Terezi!"

She frowned down at you, not saying a word, as she pushed past you and into your house. A feeling of dread coursed through your form, as you nervously bit down on your lip. She sniffed around your living room, probably expecting it to be a mess, but it wasn't. You kept the mess in your room when you had your breakdown. You mentally hoped that she wouldn't go into your room. You don't want her to be worried any more about you, and you wanted her to think you were okay. Although, she can almost tell when something is up with you, so you wonder if she'll know this time.   
  
"Don't  _hey Terezi_  me. I know you aren't okay right now." She said, making your eyes widen, as you felt your palms get a bit sweaty.   
  
You try to save yourself, "W-What are you talking about, Terezi? I'm fine." You said, mentally cursing yourself for stuttering. There was no way to save it now. She knows you too damn well. She walked back over to you, giving you a knowing look. And that's when you broke down again. Your face scrunches up, as tears begin to pour from your eyes, and your nose began to run. Her facial expression softened, as she walked closer, and wrapped her arms around you, letting you cry on her shoulder. "Terezi..! H-He left me for her, of all p-people. My ex-best friend!" You cry, clutching her shirt within your fingers, as she patted your hair, and whispered.  
  
"It's alright [Name]. He was no good anyway. You're much better than him, and her too."  
  
"N-no, I'm not! I'm nothing but a sack of shit.."  
  
"Don't say that. You are amazing and smart, and you are certainly not a sack of shit. And _besides_ , I know someone else who's _really_ interested in dating you, now that you aren't with him anymore." You blink in shock and confusion, pulling away slightly to look at her face, seeing her smirk at you. _Wait.._ You thought before you finally caught onto what she was saying. Your eyes widened at this new discovery, as you reached one of your hands to caress the side of her face.  
  
"D-Do you really...?"   
  
"Well, _duh_. I didn't say all that shit earlier and then be making this up." She said, making you chuckle.   
  
"Okay, well, let's date then." You smile through your tears, pausing. "Though, I'm n-not quite sure why you'd want to date an emotional wreck like me... Do you think I'm ready to start dating again? Damn, I'm not sure. Are you sure you want to date someone like me? I'll probably do something stupid and ruin our entire relationship. I sorry I'm rambling. But what about-" You were about to continue, you were cut off by her leaning down, and giving you a peck on the lips, before quickly pulling away. You stare into space in shock, and then your cheeks begin to heat up.   
  
"Heheheh, I can smell you blushing."  
  
"Oh, shush." You mumble folding your arms over your chest. _Maybe I can be happy without him._ You thought, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down for another kiss, grin on your face. _Just Maybe...._

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year old.   
> I'm starting to think my old stuff is better than my stuff now, after rereading this. :/


End file.
